


Life

by mattheb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Needs a Hug, Chuck is God, F/M, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheb/pseuds/mattheb
Summary: As soon as the hounds left, dragging Dean's soul with them, I felt it. There was a feeling of power saturating the air even as the house began to shake. I blinked and felt my eyes widen as I registered that the feeling was in fact growing. A bright glowing silverbluewhite light began to seep into the room causing Lilith, Lilith, to blanch and seem to panic. . . . .Suddenly the light engulfed me and I . . . I remembered.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok several things. First and foremost I am writing this for myself. Second if anyone would like to point out spelling or grammatical errors please do. Oh and also? Don't like it don't read it.

I was always a strange child. Even as a newborn there was a look that made others think of unfathomable wisdom and countless years of history that could be seen if one would just _**look.**_ Few people did. I doubt they wanted to. It seemed to make them upset when they noticed it. Because of this I quickly learned to hide what I was thinking and what I was feeling. The only things that showed in my eyes were the things I wanted others to see. It made it easy to fool others into thinking what I wanted them to. I never got into trouble for anything at home or school. At least. I didn't  _ **before**_ the fire.  _ **Before**_ a monster ripped my family apart and burned my mother on the ceiling.  _ **Before**_ my father handed me my little brothers and told me to run.  _ **Before**_ my dad sat me down and told me that I was right about the monsters. That they were real and all I could do was copy my little brothers and go mute. It only lasted until Sammy could talk. Even then we only talked to each other.

 

* * *

 

I killed my first monster at eight and a half. It was a werewolf who had followed our dad home after he killed its chosen mate. The damned thing didn't make it passed the door and there was the strangest fleeting thought it wouldn't last a second in Purgatory before the thought was gone. For some reason killing it seemed as easy as breathing. I never told dad that. It might have made me a monster as well. When the police came I told them it was a rabid dog. It was true in some ways. Our dad slept through the entire ordeal. Just like the old man to do that. 

 

* * *

 

When I turned nine Dad started to teach me Latin. In the years that followed I taught it to the boys until we were all fluent in it. Even at present day we still speak in it and, when it is just us, it is the only language that we speak.

 

* * *

 

When I was ten I went to the school where we were living at the time and signed Dean up for third grade. I was home schooled I told them. It wasn't a lie. I was homeschooled. Just not in the way they thought I was. I knew weapons and languages. By the time I was sixteen I was fluent in not only English and Latin but also French, Spanish, German, Greek, and Russian. By eighteen I had somehow picked up old Norse and had taught the boys. Something we could talk in and understand that our father could not.

 

* * *

 

Over the years we learned that any weapon put in front of me I could use it seemingly using instinct alone. As this could have made me a monster in Johns eyes we didn't speak of it. At least not in something he could understand.

 

* * *

 

When I was twelve our dad went on a hunt for an entire month. He left us with a Bobby Singer. I decided that the old man was good and that I would take care of him. He laughed when I told him that. At least until I picked up a butter knife and threw it at a fly and it hit successfully. I hadn't even turned to look. Then he gave me a hug and told me he was honored to be on my short list of friends.

 

* * *

 

By thirteen I had made much more of a name for myself then our dad in the hunting community. No one ever dared to tell him that. They all knew - or at least suspected - what he was like.

 

* * *

 

Dean killed his first monster at fourteen. Another werewolf. Didn't dad ever learn? Of course not. He slept through this one too. After I was done cleaning up the mess I hugged Dean and told him how proud I was of him. Told him that he was going to be a fine young man someday.

 

* * *

 

Sam was twelve when he found out what it was that we did for a living. He didn't like it and wouldn't sleep without me and Dean in the same bed for nearly a year. Then it was just something that we continued on with when we needed comfort.

 

* * *

 

When Sam turned eighteen he and dad got into an argument to end all arguments while me and Dean stared hopelessly, unable to do anything. He wanted to go to Stanford he said. Dad said no. Dad said that if he walked out that door to leave and never come back.

 

* * *

 

Sam left. He didn't come back.

 

* * *

 

Dad went missing a month or so ago. Dean wants to go and get Sam. As much as I want to see him again I give a token protest because I don't want to drag him away from his new life.

 

* * *

 

Sam came on the case. A woman in white named Constance Welch.

 

* * *

 

Jess died. Same thing that killed mom did her in as well. Sam seems to be broken from the grief. 

 

* * *

 

We saw mom's ghost. She destroyed herself to save us from a poltergeist.

 

* * *

 

The Yellow-Eyed-Demon possessed Dad. We got him out. Dad was pissed at us for not just killing him and getting it over with.

 

* * *

 

We got in a car crash and Dean was in a coma. Dad sold his soul to the demon to save him and now he's in Hell.

 

* * *

 

Sammy died from being stabbed in the back by another one of Azazel's special children and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. 

 

* * *

 

We just found out Dean only has a year left. Spent the past week getting blackout drunk and wallowing.

 

* * *

 

Some demonic Bitch named Ruby says she's here to help. I know she's lying but can't kill her just yet.

 

* * *

 

Hendrickson is dead. The demons killed him. Fucking cunt named Lilith. First demon. 

 

* * *

 

 Dean's hallucinations started. 

 

* * *

 

We can hear the hounds. Then Lilith opens the door and the hounds enter ripping into Dean while me and Sam are pinned to the wall. I can see the moment the life leaves his eyes and-


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is Hell. Even for demons.

-The hounds left, dragging Dean's soul with them. Then I felt it. There was a feeling of power beginning to saturate the air even as the house began to shake. I blinked and felt my eyes widen as I registered that the feeling was in fact growing stronger. As the feeling grew a bright glowing silverbluewhite light slowly began to seep into the room causing Lilith,  _ **Lilith**_ , to blanch and seem to panic. Then, for some unknown reason, before the light got to be to bright, I threw my arms out, pushing Sam out of the already shattered window.

"Shut your eyes! Now!" The shouted out words cut off with a shriek and a scream as everything whited out completely. I had a moment to notice that the scream had been Lilith's only goodbye since she had apparently run off already. Then; then I  _ **remembered**_. 

Remembered everything that had ever happened to me after Falling in order from present to past, laid out perfectly. This life as Bailey. The last one as Elizabeth. Samantha, Jennifer, Sabine, Eliza, Rebekah, She-Who-Fights-in-Battle, Kali, Anna, Alexi, Stephanie, Peggy, Claire, Cynthia, Eliana, Stella, Black-Fur, Spotted-Face, Long-Tooth, Broken-Ear, Swift-Foot, and on and on for nearly 15000 years.

All of that time spent in Hell and Purgatory.

The Fall. The fights I had noticed even human as I was.

The conversation with Little Brother before Falling.

I remembered seeing what could be and deciding I needed to do something about it.

I remembered the Creation of each and every one of my nieces and nephews.

I remembered Balthazar and little Castiel. Who used to play with me and Gabriel and who I taught everything I knew just like Gabriel and Lucifer before them.

I remembered Gabriel and Raphael and Lucifer and Michael.

I remembered when it had been just the four of us all those eons ago.

Remembered when my twin, Death, had appeared only fifty years after I did and how Darkness and God had followed only a thousand years later.

Remembered when I first pulled myself into being from nothingness.

When I finally came to it was to the feeling of tears running down my face and the feeling of something wet against where my back was on the ground. Next came the voices of my siblings and the knowledge that the wet feeling against my back and matting my chocolate brown hair was Dean's blood and his body was only a scant two feet away. I jolted slightly before settling on my feet looking around. Sam was staring at me incredulously from where he had climbed back into the window. I blinked and looked down wondering what he was staring at. Then I took a glance over my shoulder and sighed in resignation when I noticed that he was staring right at my eight wings instead of twelve.

"Oh Fuck. Of _**course**_  I can hide from the Host even while regaining my Grace but I can't even hide my wings from my little brother for five fucking seconds." After that very small, but immensely satisfying, rant I turned my attention back to said brother.

"Who the Hell are you and what have you done with Bailey?!" And of course he goes the yelling route.

I pulled a face and turned my attention to Dean's body my mouth thinning and wings drooping in grief and sadness before lifting my head and dropping to my knees in the blood next to him. Placing a hand on his cheek I let a single tear fall. Standing I picked up his body and healed it leaving all of his normal scars but getting rid of the hellhound scars with a mere thought.

"What are you doing?" His voice broke slightly at the end and I shook my head taking a step forward and bringing us to where Bobby was waiting outside.

"Come now. We are leaving." And with that I spread my wings and flew us to Bobby's in a nanosecond standing in the living room. . . And then of course them being who they are I had two guns trained on me a few moments later.

With a aggravated sigh I pinched my nose and looked at them through my lashes. "Really? You really want to do this now? While Dean is in Hell being tortured as we speak?"

They shared a look shifting their weight before storing their guns and moving backwards.

"That's much better. Now you two are going to stay here where the wards can keep out anything short of me, and my Little Brothers and be safe. Am I understood?" I used my 'Mom' voice and they hesitantly nodded before Bobby opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Bobby?"

"Where exactly are you going?"

I gave a soft snort and smiled grimly. "Why Bobby. I'm going to get Dean. Poor little brother has been in Hell for 10 days, 15 hours, 9 minutes, and 28 seconds and counting."

At their horrified looks I nodded before spreading my wings and taking off flying into Hell with a speed and stealth that only three other beings could accomplish. It took me an entire Hell month to reach Alastair's torture chambers. I landed behind him just as he asked Dean if he would get off the rack.

"No he will not." I spoke as calmly as if I had stated that the Pit was hot. The horror in Alastair's demonic frame was obvious to me. After several heartbeats he seemed to shake it off obviously having convinced himself that I wasn't who he thought I was. Then he turned towards me with a delightfully menacing smile on his face.

"And who might you be little soul? Didn't your master tell you about me? Surely you know better then to intrude on the Master Torturer while he is working." The smile twisted into a smirk as if he expected me to shake and run in terror. He seemed confused when all I did was give him a feral grin of my own.

"Am I really that forgettable Alastair? I'd have thought after all that time we spent together that you would remember who I was." Fear and horror slowly seemed to take over his face while Dean stared at us confused and in pain. "Such a shame. I'll have to rectify that. Take him off the rack. He shall spill blood before we leave but it shall be yours." Dean's eyes widened as Alastair did just that.

It was only once Dean was off of the rack that he spoke up. "Bailey?" The wild disbelieving hope in his candy apple green eyes had me softening my glare as I turned towards him.

"It's ok Dean. You are safe now little brother. Not a demon in Hell would go against my orders unless they wish to end up on the rack." Then I turned to Alastair who's form positively exuded fear. "Get on the rack boy. You shall stay there for an Earth week before getting off. Even then you will wait until the angels try to breach Hell's gates to tell them what has happened here. Am I understood?" After receiving his shaky nod I moved away from his trembling form and pulled Dean's soul into a hug.

"Bailey?" There was now a healthy dose of fear mixing in with the hope as Alastair actually obeyed and tied himself to his own rack.

"Dean listen to me little brother. I need you pick up the knife and give Alastair a cut." At his incredulous look I held up a hand and the knife was suddenly there being held out to him. "Give him one little cut. Just one. And then the seal will be broken and we can leave. Promise."

The look in his eyes spoke volumes about what he was thinking as he took the knife and turned throwing it at Alastair's trembling form. It hit and I felt the wave of energy as the first seal broke. There was a unified gasp of shock from all of the demons; they hadn't expected Dean to break so soon.

Spreading my wings I grasped onto Dean's soul preparing to take flight when I suddenly heard a familiar howl. My wings froze in place as I paused to process the fact that she was still here. After several moments I gave a near silent whistle. Tilting my head to the side I waited several seconds before the sound of claws scratching across the stone reached my ears.

Turning quickly I threw my arms open wide with a grin as Dean tripped over himself trying to away from the hound which would do him no harm; though in his defense he had no way of knowing that. I began to coo as the giant hound placed her paws on my shoulders and licked my face making joyful celebratory noises. 

"Aw. Did you miss me Ayame? You did didn't you. Yeah I bet you did miss me. It's ok. Momma missed you too." As I spoke the last sentence Dean made a choking noise and I blinked shaking my head. Picking Ayame up under one arm I rounded on Dean taking in his shock and terror. Oh. Right. Oops. "It's ok little brother. She will not hurt you. Now come on. We are going home." I reached out with two wings and used them to pick Dean up and cradle his soul to me. Using one set of wings I held both Ayame and Dean secure while I spread my other eight wings and took off flying.

 

* * *

 

It took another month Hell time for us to get out. Each day spent talking and playing and laughing as I kept is hidden from sight and sound. Slowly Dean came to realize that I was still his older sister even if I had changed. Even slower he came to trust and adore Ayame almost as much as I did.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only when we were at the gates and exiting that I realized that another set of wings had appeared. I was back to twelve and my normal power.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of it so far?


End file.
